A datacenter may be comprised of a primary system and a secondary storage system. A user associated with the datacenter may remotely access and manage the primary system and/or secondary storage system via a remote connection (e.g., virtual private network connection). An enterprise may be associated with a plurality of datacenters having different physical locations. The user may remotely access and manage each of the plurality of datacenters, however, a separate remote connection is required for each of the datacenters.